Entropy
by zagoorian athena
Summary: Sakura: "Ever heard of entropy? Yeah, Sasuke's the freakin' king of it! Like, his life is just full of disorder, randomness and spontaneity. Seriously." /SasuSaku. AU. Slight OOC./ One-shot. Rated T for language.


**Author's Note: **Yo! Before anything else, I would just like to exclaim in joy at how proud I am to have survived one year of college (yay me!) and though I still have to take a summer class in Math because I majorly suck at it, I am proud to say that at least I'm not an irregular student (yet). And just because I have summer school, that doesn't mean that I'll continue on my writing hiatus because I am back, baby! And hopefully, my writing mojo comes back to me since I have these amazing plots in my head that I just have to share with all of you! :") So yeah, fingers crossed on that one! Anyway, on with the story! :)

**Disclaimer: **Naruto and all related characters do not belong to me.

**Warnings: **AU. Slight OOC. SasuSaku.

* * *

**Entropy**

_By Zagoorian Athena_

At 7 AM, the alarm clock started doing its job and as the ringing, along with the sun's rays escaping through the window blinds, managed to finally wake the pink-haired beauty, said 23-year-old woman sat up with a groan while rubbing the sleepiness out of her eyes.

Sakura Haruno, with still-sleepy eyes and long hair totally messed up, looked to her right only to find her boyfriend of 5 years to have already left for work and when she looked to her left, her eyes twitched as she saw the very thing she feared would turn her supposed-to-be relaxing day off into a _very _long day.

Sighing with disappointment, she slid off the bed and carefully tiptoed her way across the vast sea of Sasuke's scattered clothes, thinking all the while how she could possibly relax while cleaning _his_ mess.

After eating breakfast and taking her time in the bathtub assuming it'd be her only 'me time', she then put her game face on and set foot once again into hell.

**(Sakura's POV)**

_Damn you, Sasuke Uchiha._

_Honestly, you'd think that as calm and collected as he may seem, he'd have that same level of calmness and collected-ness at home. But _hell no_— he's about as messy as a fifteen-year-old! Sometimes, I get the feeling he only asked me to move in with him so that he'd have someone to clean his mess up. Screw him if that's the case.  
_

_What the hell does he take me for… his maid?!_

_Ever heard of entropy? Yeah, Sasuke's the freakin' _king_ of it! Like, his life is just full of disorder, randomness and spontaneity. _Seriously.

_And then there's the second law of thermodynamics (call me a nerd, whatever) that says something like how the entropy of the universe constantly increases. Now, considering that there's a correlation between the entropy of the universe and Sasuke's own entropy, I'm shitting myself just thinking that he's only gonna get more and more disordered with each passing day._

Fuck. My. Life.

_And you know what else? I'm beginning to doubt I'm dating a living guy now because I absolutely do not know how he managed to live all by himself for years before I moved in. He always says that he just never has the time to clean up and so I swear I have this gut-feeling that he just dropped dead one day due to the level of toxicity his mess brings._

_I mean, have you smelled the clothes he takes off after training in the gym? It's not that I don't appreciate him working out, because he has the most delicious abs I've ever seen (and when I mean delicious, I mean y-u-m-m-y)... but the smell of his clothes just isn't as appealing as a freaky stalker-fan-girl would think._

_I love him, I really do! But there's only so much a girl can take… *sigh*_

**(Normal POV)**

Having opened the gateway to hell and once again seeing the disaster area, she gulped in fear of what creatures could possibly be lurking around.

'Please don't let there be cockroaches,' Sakura thought nervously.

Starting with the clothing item nearest to the door, she gradually made her way around the room with a sort-of-spiral route. But not long after she started, she picked up one of the black-haired business tycoon's shirts only to have rose petals fall from said garment.

Filled with curiosity, she picked the sock beside her only to see rose petals fall again. Once more, she grabbed the pants next to that carefully and noticed more rose petals on the bedroom floor.

"What's with all these rose petals?" she asked herself.

As she continued with her chore, she grew more and more curious with the rather odd presence of flower petals underneath her boyfriend's scattered clothes. Nevertheless, she simply left them alone on the ground, thinking that Sasuke must have had something in mind when he put those there.

After all, it's not like those petals would have just appeared out of nowhere, right?

And finally, with one last item left to put in the laundry basket, she took the pair of boxers (she blushed upon realization that his underwear had to be the last thing she picked up) that was right in the middle of their room and put it in along with the rest of his clothes in the laundry basket.

When she looked back at the room that was now littered with rose petals, however, she raised an eyebrow at the sight of a small item where the boxers had been seconds ago. She slowly bent over to pick it up and felt the smooth velvet of the small black box, opening it and gasping in shock at what it contained.

For inside the box was a gorgeous silver ring with a huge diamond nestled on top screaming 'marry me!' at her.

Right then and there, tears started falling from her eyes as she stared at the ring in disbelief.

"I do hope those are tears of joy," said a familiar voice from behind her.

Uchiha Sasuke, with a knowing smirk plastered on his face, was leaning against the door frame with his arms crossed over his chest looking very calm. Deep inside though, his stomach was doing back flips and to say that he was nervous is an understatement.

The green-eyed girl whipped her head towards the voice and gaped at him for quite some time before running to her boyfriend, enveloping him in a tight hug while tears continued running down her now-red face, soaking the expensive suit he was wearing. Gently loosening her grip on him, Sasuke then got down on one knee and held Sakura's hands with one of his own and got the ring out of the box with the other one.

As he looked into her emerald eyes, he slipped the ring on her finger while butterflies continued to flutter about in his stomach.

"Sakura," he said, looking deep into her eyes as his smooth voice caused more tears to flow down, "I love you with all my heart and soul and I promise to keep on loving you forever. Marry me?"

She examined his face for a few seconds, looking to see if he was pulling a prank on her. His black eyes burned with seriousness, though, and looking at him much closer, she could also see love in those obsidian eyes and so she couldn't stop herself from throwing herself at him.

"Of course!" she exclaimed as he pulled them both up while flashing her his trademark smirk and tilted her chin to give her a sweet kiss on the lips.

And as chaste as it was, Sakura could still sense how he felt for her and all rational thought flew out of her mind as she pulled him in for another kiss.

When they finally parted for air, they simply embraced each other one more time and enjoyed each other's warmth as Sasuke wiped the tears from his fiancée's eyes.

With a soft giggle to herself, Sakura could only think 'spontaneous acts like this is why he's the king of entropy,' before he lifted her bridal style onto their bed where they did more _spontaneous _activities.

**THE END**

* * *

**A/N: **So, yeah, it's pretty clear I still have a hangover from Chemistry which I almost failed. LOL. And I had to check my notes just to get my facts right, too, so I hope they're correct. BTW, I don't like how I wrote this, but if you can picture what I'm trying to portray to you guys, you'll find that it's actually cute. x) But I'd still like to say sorry for a suckish ending, though. I did my best, but my brain at 1 o' clock in the morning can't really write very well. Hahaha. :P Anyway, reviews are much appreciated. ;) Thanks for reading! :D


End file.
